Kirby, Before You Knew Him
by Keyzon
Summary: A different look on Meta Knight and Kirby.
1. Chapter 1

Kirby, Before You Knew Him

by, Jaken2

It was a regular day in the Vally of stars on planet Star Wave. It was a normal day for the villagers, everyone busy at work, the children playing nicely, but no Kirby couldn't be that way. The pink puff ball always caused trouble, teaching kids bad words, swearing in people's faces, stealing from stores and homes everywhere, there was no end to his choatic ways. One day the little trouble maker stole fifty grand from the mayor, Mayor Dededee. Everyone in town was chasing him. Kirby's blue elf cap blew in the air as he ran. He couldn't run as fast as he wanted to because of all the money, plus if he tried to fly they'd be right under him when he landed. He was in alot of trouble, but soon they got to the woods, were Kirby's hide-out was. He lost the villagers just long anough to hop on to his tree and jump into his hide-out inside the tree. Inside waited Meta Knight, his cape covering most of his body and hi white mask slightly tipped up so he could drink his tea. His sword dangled at his side. He put down his cup and put his mask back down, so Kirby could see his feirce yellow eyes.

"Well?" he asked as if Kirby knew what he was asking him. Kirby dumped the peices of gold on the table that was built into the tree floor. "Excellent work Kirby, soon we can move on to a different side of this planet and become rich stars" his eyes shined with hope. Kirby started grooling, dreaming of the giant piles of food stacked on plates all for him. They both had dreams, but to get them they had to break some rules. Meta K. was never seen with Kirby, so noone knew the worked together, so Meta K. would sneak into town, looking like a knight checking on the town, and he would figure out the easiest way for Kirby to break into places and steal the best items from it. Kirby always loved the thrill of breaking in and breaking out again, with huge amounts of valubals. They both loved their job and because the people knew Meta K. lived somewhere in the woods, they didn't dare burn down the forest, so they could get rid of Kirby. Meta K. went out on his normal rout, walking strait into the village, his cape cloaking his body and his mask shining in the moon light. The wemen at the inn always tried to get him to join them into his life, but he refused all of them, he wanted the batchiler effect for when him and Kirby moved away. The wemen always asked, but he told them that Lord DarkMind refused to have his men bewed, if they did they would have found themselves a terrible weakness, that he didn't want his men having. Meta K. walked in and as normal wemen swormed him. After awile he got them to quiet down and leave him. He went to the counter and sat down.

"What can I get ya M.K.?" asked the bartender almost as soon as Meta K. sat down.

"One wine will do me for now and you know what kind I like, I've only come here every night for the last two months" Meta K replied. The bartender put out a cup and poored a reddish wine into it. Meta K. dropped a small bag of gold peices on the counter and took his drink. He sat watching the dancers on stage. He left after he finished his drink and went out to look for a good place for Kirby to steal from, but from what he saw, Kirby had taken everything of value from the small town. Meta K. was disapointed, but returned home to the tree. When he got in Kirby was in his bed, looking at his books. Meta K. knew what he was doing, so he let him be in his room. The fact that the tree was so large and wide, they managed tp put two rooms in the upper part of the tree's trunk. Meta K.'s room was across from Kirby's. Then you would either go back up through the exit or walk down the stairs to the main room, that room held their food and spare sheets that were washed by the rain. Meta K. sat in his room, swords, rapiers and swollows hung on the walls, his bed had a black sheet over it, a book shelf for his traing books and hero comics. He was happy in his room, the walls were navy blue and matched his cape, so he could hide incase of an attack. Kirby's room was filled with comics and pleasure books all over the floor, a white sheet lied on his bed, origanaly it was a pink cloth, but after a wile Kirby's nightly habbit had all the spare blankets white until they were washed by the rain. His walls were brown like the tre's trunk, Kirby never fely like painting it and didn't bother putting anything on them, the only thing in his room was a hat rack for his elfcap. They lived happily, the money they stole, burried away in a secret part of the tree. When Kirby was done his fun in his room, he went across the hall and knocked on Meta K.'s door. He walked out and they both went down stairs. Kirby sat down ready to hear the plan for the next day.

"Kirby, my friend" he satrted softly "I know you love to steal the stuff from that deffensless village, but since you have stolen everything there..." he stopped. Kirby was grinning about how he stole everything. Meta K. cleared his throat to get Kirby's attention "as I was saying, we know have to move to a better town, though we only need one more theft to have all the money to go to Star Ci and be million airs, we must move". Kirby wasn't all that happy about the idea. Suddenly, something came to Kirby's mind. He hopped to his feet and ran to his room. He came back down with one of his books. Meta K. was sickened at the cover. Kirby flipped to the last page in the book and showed him an ad. It was an ad requesting all knights or fighting men to go to Lord DarMind's castle. Meta K.'s eyes shined in amazement.

"KIRBY! YOUR A GENUISE!" he cried. He and Kirby jumped up in joy. Kirby danced around in joy and Meta K. pulled out his violin, he played for awlie and Kirby danced the night away. They both slep well and were ready to go to the castle and preform the biggest theft they had ever preformed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Castle of Lord DarkMind

By, Jaken2

It was the next morning when Kirby and Meta decided to head out to the castle. Kirby and Meta packed up quickly and were on their way. It was hard for the two of them to carry everything all the way to the castle, so Meta got a wagon and horses to drive it, from there on it was simple. Kirby had a bit of a problem though. Because the two of them were all alone driving on the road, Kirby kept wanting to pull out one of his books, but there was nowere for him to look at his books without Meta seeing, and to tell you the truth, neither of them wanted him to see. They traveled for afew hours and saw a woman on the side of the road trying to get a ride. Kirby asked Meta to pull over and pick her up, so when they got near her Meta stopped the horses.

"Hello there" said the woman greeting Meta and Kirby with a joyful face "I see you wish to take me on your trip with? Do either of you have a reason for wanting me?" she smirked at the comment. Kirby blushed slightly and Meta started laughing.

"Well, my pink friend here, Kirby, wishes to pick you up for his own personal need" Meta laughed as the words came out of his mouth. Kirby was jumping up and down angerly at Meta. "I am Meta Knight and this is Kirby as I told you, umm, what may your name be?". The woman smirked at Kirby making blush in shame as looked down.

"The name's Lut". Meta almost fell off his seat laughing. Kirby hoped in the back and put a blanket over him so noone could see him. Lut laughed and hopped into the kart. Her and Kirby hid in the back under the blankets while Meta drove. They made alot of noise in their fun. Meta had to put on his ear plugs for when he slept to keep out the noise and focuse on the road. It was hours before the two came out. Both of them were tired and fell asleep in the blankets by Meta. He drove all night, no sleep. The next day they stopped and fed the horses some apples from the near by orchird. Meta could see someone hiding by the orchird, but they didn't bother him so he left them be. After a wile the group got thirsty. Kirby and Lut were easily happy with what she had to support, but Meta wasn't willing to go that far for a drink. He pulled out his bottle of water and drank a small bit of it. Kirby and Lut had milk all over their faces. Meta drove for another hour before a stranger could be seen at the side of the road. Kirby prayed it was another girl for his joy, but when they got close, Meta saw it was the stranger from the orchird.

"Who are you and do you need a ride?" Meta asked as they stopped beside the stranger.

"I am Darkness" said the small man, he looked alot like Kirby, except he was a dark shade of grey and only had his sword, no hat or cape. "And yes I could use a ride" he added.

"Than hop in". He jumped into the back of the kart and the four of them were off again. Darkness and Kirby were alot alike, they even had the same interest in Lut. Another night went by with no silence from the three. Meta was getting tired, he hadn't slept in three days. Darkness told Meta to rest wile he drove. Meta slept for hours and when he awoke, the group was at the castle. Meta was happy to see that Darkness knew when to help and when to fool around. They parked infront of the castle. Two tall red snails guarded the entrance. They group took them out quickly and entered the castle. They looked around and saw that this was going to be the hardest theft, any of them had ever pulled.


	3. Chapter 3

DarkMind Casyle (part 2)

By, Jaken2

It was a beautiful sight the castle, four, tall, silver towers a giant moat, it was almost perfect. Taking out the guards was a simple task, but the group knew stronger forces guarded inside, along with the legendery maze that guided to the actual castle entrance. Meta, Lut, Kirby and Darkness all walked into the maze entrance. It was huge, a small map was at the top of the entrance, it showed how to get through, but it was very complex and the colours were all blue, so it was impossibale to try and follow it. The group was worried, there was no gap between the ceiling and walls of the maze, so Meta could not climb over the top and take them all over the maze.

"Well, shall we be going?" asked Meta. Everyone nodded, unsure of weither they'd live or not. Lut held Kirby's hand nervesely. Kirby blushed when she had grabbed his hand and told him alone that she was scared. Darkness had seen and was a tad jelouse that he was being put down. Meta was was focused on finding their way through the maze. He saw guards and quickly took them out with his sword. He was very worried about this place. After several hours he had killed over fifty guards. Lut was getting worried that they wouldn't make it and was staying closer and closer to Kirby, he enjoyed the fact she was staying so close.

"Uggg, will you two stop?" Darkness blurted from nowhere "You two have been flurting for half-hour now!". They could both see he was upset because Lut liked Kirby better. Soon everyone was tired walking through the maze. Meta went foreward to find the exit. On his little walk he found two small pesents shaking inside the maze.

"Who may you two be?" asked Meta.

"We are travelers here" replied one of them. They both glanced at his sword. "We can tell you how to get through, if you help us" he said eyes focused on his sword.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Get anyone you are bringing, it will take alot of strength to get out of here". Meta nodded and went to the others. He saw that they were attacked and had to fight the guards who attacked, but seemed alright from the fight.

"I have good knews" he told them "We have a way out, but we must help two naves to get through". The group nodded and went with Meta to the pesents. The two lead them to the exit and for once in his life, Meta was shocked. A giant pair of hands, a giant beetle and a huge cloud guarded the exit.

"Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Bugzzy and Kracko" said the two pesents together. Meta and the others knew what the two wanted them to do, so they stepped foreward. Kracko flew foreward and sparked.

"Who dares invade the great one's castle?" he screamed in a robotic voice. The hands punched together as Bugzzt flew foreward.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" cried Bugzzy in rage as he charged. Meta jumped to the air and slashed at the massive beetle. His armor was hard and he heard a loud clank as his sword banged off it. His blast did, however, knock the giant creature into the ground. The two hands moved in and Kirby leaped foreward. Darkness jumped beside him and the two battled against the hands. Metal smashing could be heard from throughout the maze. Soon the two hands were weakened ,so Kirby and Darkness could eat them alive. They did so quickly as Meta broke through the beetle's armor and sliced him in a split half. His body fell to peices and shattered. Kracko went foreward and blasted Kirby and Darkness away with a massive blast of wind. Meta charged, but was pushed away by the strength of the attack. Kracko unleashed storms of thunder and blasted the group from wall to wall. Kirby and Darkness focused on protecting Lut, while Meta attacked Kracko. The cloud was powerful and left almost no openings for an attack. Meta soon noticed a pattern in the cloud's pattern. He quickly saw an opening and thrusted his sword in the only eye of the giant cloud. The cloud exploded into a puff of smoke as it's eye fell to the ground and shattered to peices. The group opened the door as the two guids to this doorway ran through. What they saw was not the castle's main room, but a huge room that seemed to be a black hole, but they soon saw it was painted to look as though it was connected to space. The four flew toward the exit. At the door they saw a knight awaiting them, shadowed by his cape, with a grey mask similar to Meta's and a black sword tied to his side. He rose to his feet when he saw the group come forward. He drew his sword and attacked Darkness first. He easily knocked the poor fighter out cold. Meta and Kirby readed for the fight as Lut took Darkness out of danger. The two struck at the knight. Kirby could read the word "SHADOW" writen on the inside of his cape. Meta figured that that was his name and remebered it. He harged and just as Kracko had done, left no openings in his attack pattern. It was a monsteress fight, Kirby had to retreat several times from extreme bleeding. Meta and Shadow where both tired and soon had a final strike deul. They rushed at each other. They ended were the other had stood. Shadow fell in two split peices and Meta fell to his side in pain from the battle. The group took plenty of time to rest and refeul for the next room just incase of another battle. They walked in and saw a room full of riches. They watched in amazement as they saw a sign. Meta went over to read it and read it out loud.

"If you take anything from this pile of riches, I the great King ask of you to please leave one gold peice, if you refuse then you shall die at my hands and if you follow my wish, you will be transported from were you now stand to Star Ci". Meta looked at the others and they nodded they took everything they needed, leaving just less than half of the gold. They saw a stone and pressed it and as promised they were taken to Star Ci and lived as happy as could be, for ever after.


End file.
